


Inktober

by stem1025



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fanfiction, Inktober, M/M, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stem1025/pseuds/stem1025
Summary: Inktober challenge for OctoberShort one-shots of around 100-200 words





	1. Swift

Scott slowly sauntered up a hillock, his footsteps quiet but clear as his feet rubbed against the rough ground. His golden coat gleamed under the white moonlight, and a long shadow cast behind his strong body. He stopped to wait, resting among the long grass growing around him.

A few minutes later a figure emerged from the shadows, his breathing heavy and his brown coat damp with sweat, but still upholding a weave of gracefulness around him. Mitch stopped to take in the sight: his majestic partner lying peacefully among the tall greeneries, a halo of moonlight encircling him, his blond coat soft and warm...

As Mitch's eyes wandered up, his gaze got caught with the strong stare of Scott, luring him in with his dominant presence. He let out a breathy sigh, still in awe of how much Scott still could affect him, before trudging towards him.

Scott lifted himself off the ground as Mitch got close. He slowly ran his snout along the soft fur of the wolf in a secret caress, one of comfort and pride.

Together, the two wolves sprinted into the night, the wind blowing against their fur as they moved swiftly away from the pasture, from the world that lay under them, till they reached their blissful paradise.


	2. Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW// Gore**

There was a painful throbbing in his head. Scott couldn’t understand how and why he ended up in this situation, bound and restrained to a wooden table. The room was dark but the faint candle flames around him.

He was very, very confused. Blinking at the darkness around him, he let out a shaky breath as he caught sight of the figures approaching him. They kept their distance, far enough so the light wouldn’t illuminate on their faces, but definitely close enough to announce their presence.

One of the shadows stood forward, his features finally clear under the lighting, and-

“Mitch?!”

Mitch gave no response, nor were his emotions lucid. His lips remained pressed together as he observed the blond. A gust of wind blew into the room, sending a shiver down Scott’s spine. A candle went out.

Scott was beyond creeped out. He opened his mouth to speak, but found no words forming around his lips. Instead, he heard Mitch’s voice.

“I’m sorry it has to end like this,” he said, pulling his arm from his cloak, and flashing a silver blade. Scott gasped. “You have an immense heart, Scott. You generously gave your love piece by piece to people around you, but what about me?” he caressed the silver edge lightly.

“What do you mean?” Scott breathed out.

“It means that I’m sick of watching you share your love with others and leaving me alone when… it ought to be **mine** ,” he emphasized with a delicate drag down the pale chest. Scott sucked in a breath. “But, I am a generous person, so I’m willing to share it, and divide up your love... under my supervision,”

As his words echoed off the walls, the circle closed in further, and another candle went out. Scott watched in terror as the figures basically hovered over him, and he pulled against his restraints, squirming around in a desperate attempt to escape.

“I’ll see you later, Scotty,” he heard Mitch whispered as the last candle went out and he was faced with a void of darkness.

Scott woke up to a hollow feeling in his heart.

_Something was missing._

_Something was wrong._

He sat up and saw three blond figures lying on separate tables.


	3. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW//: character death ******

Mitch poured out a solution of red from his shaker, before setting the glass down and picking a small bottle from his jeans' pocket, adding a few drops for an extra spice of _flavor _.__

__"One more," he whispered to himself before tilting the bottle again, a satisfied grin twisting onto his lips._ _

__He twirled around in the small kitchen, placing the glass onto the kitchen island, before peeking out the door with a cheeky grin._ _

__Cheeky, no. Evil, maybe._ _

__"Hon!" he called, a flirty smile forming on his lips as the blond turned his way. "Come see what I made!"_ _

__The blond stood up from the couch he was lodging on, and moved into the kitchen. Mitch has recently gained an interest in making cocktails, recreating the artistic drinks he has seen in bars. He has since become Mitch's major critic, giving him the advice and comments when needed._ _

__"What did you make this time?" he asked, smiling fondly at the boy perched onto a seat.  Mitch shrugged- he seemed suddenly shy._ _

__"Just something I've been experimenting with, I want to see how you think about it," Mitch replied, pushing the glass towards him. "Here, have a taste."_ _

__Mitch curled his fingers around his cheek to hide his smile as the blond took his first sip. There was a stutter, a tilted head, and another sip, and the sprinkle of glass against marble._ _

__Mitch's face was bored as he tugged his phone from his pocket, calling the number he has learnt by heart years ago._ _

__"Is the job done, baby?" Scott's voice crackled in the speaker._ _

__"Yes, sir," Mitch replied, kicking at the glass shards under his feet._ _

__"Good boy, you deserve a reward," his husky tone sent a shiver down Mitch's spine. "Come home when you're done."_ _

__It was an order, a promise. Mitch smiled at the blond lying on the cold marble. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir."_ _


	4. Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Not my best work :/

When Scott was six he discovered the sea beneath his castle. Every day he would play in the shallow waters until the sun disappeared into the sea, the dazzling rays of orange gleaming around him. The maids always made sure that he was inside before it was dark. 

When Scott was twelve he met Mitch on the beach. The boy told him of the mythical creatures in the sea, how mermaids perched on the rocks to watch life on land, and how life was wonderful in the underwater world. Scott was fascinated by him- it felt as if he was magical, with his hair glistening under the sun and his angelic voice forever ringing in his ears. Being around Mitch always brought him joy and satisfaction. He felt the spice of freedom in his bones. 

When Scott was seventeen his father told him of his future position as a King, as well as his responsibility to produce an heir to follow in his royal footsteps. Most importantly, he warned him of the magical and evil creature living in the sea, of his strong persuasion and dangerous beauty. He warned him of Mitch. 

Scott never went back to the sea again. 

Twenty-six-year old King Scott was adored by the entire kingdom. He was an incredible leader, taking his people with him on a journey of success, and sending them back home with years of happiness and content. 

His people were satisfied, but Scott only felt bitterness as he swallowed down his dinner.  

Scott was tired of being a leader. He loathed the invisible chains bounding him, and the everlasting taste of bitterness on his tongue. He longed to be free. He longed to speak his mind, and to give away his heart to the creature he has only loved. 

That night Scott stripped himself of his sash and crown, and went down to the beach. He could smell the saltiness in the air, his taste of freedom. He could hear the beautiful singing voice he has fallen in love with. He could feel the roaring waters around him. 

He was free.


	5. Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW//: STALKER**

Mitch believed in ghosts, his parents didn’t. Since Mitch started sleeping alone, he swore that someone was always watching him sleep. He could feel piercing eyes boring into him when his eyes were closed. He always thought he saw the long shadow of a man on his bedroom wall, but when he sat up to investigate, it’s always gone.

His parents thought he was making up stories, and that he has been reading too many horror stories. They thought that it was just a phase, and that Mitch would soon grow out of being afraid of shadows. “There’s no one here but us,” they have said.

Mitch didn’t grow out of it. Every night he would face his back towards the room, and stare at that blank space on the wall. He would feel an uneasy feeling in his guts, and another presence in the room. He wouldn’t dare to turn around, though, and he would stare and stare at the blank wall until exhaustion took over him. This continued throughout his high school life.

When Mitch moved out of home to college, he finally found peace. Rooming with another boy was a blessing to Mitch- he never felt the eyes on his back anymore. He was happy and no longer paranoid. He can finally sleep peacefully.

That was until his roommate decided to spend the night at his girlfriend’s home.

Mitch could feel the familiar presence in the room the moment he switched off the lights. He let out shaky breaths as he lay in bed, his eyes squeezed shut. When he peeked from underneath the blanket, he saw a figure sitting at his desk, watching him with blue, piercing eyes.

“Hello, Mitch.”


	6. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW//: Blood**

Scott didn't expect to fail this mission, but he did, unarmed and cheeks red with humiliation. The assassin has climbed over steep mountains and crossed raging rivers. He has fought all kinds of beasts and creatures on his way, his fearless attitude giving him complete success... until he reached the castle. 

And he thought assassinating the petite prince was the easy part of the job. 

But as he kneeled before the throne, the carpeted floor right underneath his legs, he realised that he has made a terrible mistake. 

Scott has made no sounds or suspicious movements as he crept into the room- he was so close to stabbing Prince Mitch when the quick reflex of a wrist turned his dagger away, only so barely scratching across the flawless cheek of the prince. Alert brown met his eyes soon after. 

They have sprung into immediate action: Scott dodging away from Mitch's skillful swings of his sword, while attempting to stab him at every opportunity. Halfway into the dual he knew he was fucked- he has totally underestimated the power of the boy. 

Mitch wiped the blood from his cheek and picked up his sword. Scott's eyes followed him as he pressed the cold blade against his neck. 

"Don't. Move."


	7. Shy

Scott knew that Mitch would be his apprentice the second he stepped into the school.

The aurora, his scent was a blissful smell of sweetness with a hint of vulnerability. Perfect.

He had so much potential, the fire that's waiting to be lit, the righteousness longing for some mischief.

When Scott first approached him, the brunet was a stuttering mess- red dabbing his cheeks and throat to a bashful shade of pink, his brown eyes wide with innocence and meekness. Delicious, but there's more.

Scott could smell the cravings and curiosity in his blood. Mitch wanted to be adventurous, and somehow the tall, pale blond boy intrigued him. 

Mitch had no idea what he's gotten himself into when he accepted Scott's invitation to 'come over and hang out'.

"So... what's gonna happen at your place?" Mitch has asked on their way, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh, you know, the usual- homework, and then movies?" Scott barely hid his smirk. "I won't bite unless you want me to."

Mitch only smiled shyly at the tease, pulling his jacket closer around him. Oh, he's definitely into it.

Scott couldn't wait to taste his sweet blood.


	8. Crooked

Drip, drip.

Scott stared shocked and confused at the shabby mansion in front of him. He remembered the weird look the Uber driver has given him when he first recited the address to him, and now he has started to understand why. 

This definitely didn't look like an ideal site for a first date. 

Scott pulled out his phone to text Mitch, to check if he has arrived at the wrong place, or whether this was some sort of amusement park he wasn't aware of. 

There weren't any bars. Fuck. 

As Scott glanced up to look at the mansion again, he almost choked at the unknown liquid that was trailing down the walls. 

He saw a light switched on in one of the rooms upstairs. That's a sign of humanity, thank god. Maybe it's Mitch. 

Get your shit together, Hoying. Ghosts don't exist. 

He pushed open the rusty gates and they opened with a loud creak that sent shivers up his spine. He took a deep breath and walked along the cobblestone pathway till he reached a door. 

Scott slipped past the doors and almost sighed a big relief upon seeing the lamp that lit up the entire hallway. The mansion looked normal inside, no mysterious liquid, no spiders, and definitely no ghosts. 

He heard footsteps and turned sharply, glancing around for some sort of self-defence weapon, but it was only Mitch. 

'Only' was an understatement. Mitch was dressed in a black leather corset with fishnet stockings that wrapped around his slim legs, and stilettos. He struck a seductive pose, hand on his hip, the other curled and resting on his lips. Scott could feel his mouth watering. 

Mitch smirked, crooked a finger for the blond and flashed his fangs. 

"Come here."


	9. Screech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW//: TORTURE**   
>  **Take care of yourselves <3 **

_Where am I?_

Scott blinked slowly at the dark room around him, shaking his head slightly to clear away the cobwebs. In the distance he could see a fireplace, flames dancing gracefully to keep the room warm. He moved to brush his mop of hair off his face, just to find that they were bounded to the walls. 

Scott pulled against the chains with all his might, but they just wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t bother,” a voice said.

He looked up to see Mitch watching him with hooded eyes, a slight smirk playing around his lips.

“You see, many have walked into this castle hoping to take away my last breath-” he paused to run his dagger along Scott’s naked arms. “Only to find theirs taken.”

“You’re brutal and egotistical, everyone wants you dead.” Scott hissed back.

Mitch laughed, tossing his head back as if Scott’s words were the funniest thing he has heard all day. “Oh, how I love a man who’s willing to fight. Most didn’t, and I suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut too,” snapped the King.

“Your orders mean nothing to me.”

Mitch only just cocked an eyebrow up at the rebuttal. He turned to retrieve a dagger from the fireplace, the metal burning hot, and slid the smooth blade right up the blond’s stomach.

The heat was intolerable. Scott tried to jerk away from the burning blade, but the chains gave him no room to move. He screeched in pain as Mitch flipped the blade to another burning side.

The process was over in five minutes. He stopped screaming after the first two.


	10. Gigantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'M SO SOFT TODAY SO HERE'S SOME FLUFF. SORRY TO THOSE WHO ARE HERE FOR DARKER STUFF.

Mitch was drifting off to sleep when he heard a movement at his window. In his drowsy state, he saw a finger push open his window and was immediately wide awake. He saw a figure, a GIANT, standing outside, looking right into his room. Mitch was terrified. He immediately jumped off the bed to wherever the moonlight couldn’t reach, and hid in the shadows. The giant, though with big and crystal blue eyes, didn’t seem to catch the boy lurking in the shadows. 

As the giant squinted his eyes and moved his head to examine the room, he accidentally bumped his head against the window frame. With a pained groan he moved back, rubbing his scalp with his palm. 

“… Are you okay?” Mitch asked. Though confused, he was amused by the scene. The giant immediately dropped his hand, his eyes wide as he snapped his head towards the voice.   
“Jesus Christ,” the giant exclaimed, making Mitch slam his hands to his ears at the loud boom. “Shit, oh my god, I’m already messing this up, I’m so sorry."

The giant was red in the face, a panicked look in his eyes. Mitch found the situation hilarious, and his fear of the enormous figure quickly melted away. 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked. 

The giant cleared his throat, and with a sheepish look he explained, “I’m Scott and I… uh, am your protector, or whatever you humans call it nowadays.” He grinned and waved awkwardly. 

Mitch only raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a bit late for this? This,” he gestured at the setting, “Should have happened 15 years ago.” 

Scott couldn’t have looked more embarrassed. “You’re right- I, uh, actually had trouble finding you because you, uh, kept changing your hairstyles- I wasn’t sure if it was you until recently.” 

Mitch laughed. He wasn’t wrong, he does have an everchanging fashion taste, and many people couldn’t associate him with his older photos, but to be confused and uncertain for 15 years, it was certainly a record. 

“So what are we gonna do? I mean, we missed all the rituals.”

Scott blushed, rubbing his neck. “I know, so, I… was thinking that… if you are still willing, we could go now. I mean, better late than never, right?” he grinned, reaching out a palm as an invitation. 

Mitch smirked, climbing onto the windowsill and settling himself onto the giant’s palm. “Let’s go, big boy, show me the world.”


	11. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for not updating yesterday! Was super busy with school work! Today's prompt will be up later.**

_Do I run, or do I stay?_

_What do I do?_

What does one do when they wake up from a night full of erotic dreams, just to stare right into the red eyes of your best friend, his leathery wings spread open and horns growing from his head? 

“Scott???” I said. “The fuck? Get off me, oh my god.” I scrambled to pull the covers closer to me, darting away from the boy whom I have known for 15 years. 

What does one do when they realize that their best friend, their soulmate is really an incubus? 

The demon in front of me could be terrifying, but he was still my best friend. I could see his red eyes dull to a nervous gaze as he saw my reaction. 

“Mitch, I—"

“How long has this been going on?” I demanded. My fear has quickly fused into pure anger. I felt betrayed, disgusted almost. 

Scott swallowed, looking everywhere but at me, and I could tell the truth from his eyes. 

“How could you? How DARE you?!” I was shaking with anger. “Scott, I trusted you my whole life! How could you do this to me?” 

He didn’t reply. 

What do you do when you realize that the man you have fallen in love with, is really a demon? What do you do when he follows you around and begs for forgiveness when you’re desperately trying to avoid him? 

_What do you do when you realize you can’t resist him?_


	12. Shattered

"He's not worth it," Scott declared, looking back at Mitch. He only just hummed. "Mitch, I'm serious. He isn't boyfriend material." 

"Are you?" the brunet replied. "Because I'm not sure if I'm living a solemn life anymore." 

"What do you mean?"

Mitch sighed, pulling out a jacket from the hanger and tugging it on. He took a pair of shoes from the shelves and moved to sit on the bed. 

"Lawrence thinks I'm going crazy," he said quietly. "He thinks I'm making things up saying that my friend is actually a spirit in a mirror." 

"But I'm right here! You could see me!" Scott protested. 

"That's exactly the point!" Mitch snapped. "I can see you, but nobody else can! Can you explain why?" He buried his face in his palms. "God, maybe I'm really losing my mind." 

"Mitch..." The spirit fell silent as he saw Mitch raise a finger to stop him. Scott sighed in defeat and disappeared back into the shadows. 

Lawrence came over later that night. The movie night had started innocent, then gazes turned more frequent and touches seemed more heated. Soon, the couple was stumbling into the room, desperately grabbing at each other. 

Scott watched from the mirror with despair. He knew Mitch would regret it later, but the boy had refused to talk to him, and he had no power to stop the man that would soon break his heart. 

Just then, he caught Lawrence's eyes who were staring right back at him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. 

'I'll end you.' Lawrence mouthed. 

He walked across the room to retrieve a bottle of lube, only to push over the mirror on the desk, shattering the glass into pieces. 

"Oops."


	13. Teeming

The fridge was teeming with jugs of blood. Literally. The jugs covered every single corner of the white space. The red liquid filling the cold air with the scent of rust.

Scott didn't notice it at all as he sat on the couch in Mitch's living room, the television playing the last movie of Twilight.

He didn't notice that two of Mitch's front teeth seemed sharper, longer as he flashed a perfect smile at him. He didn't notice when Mitch removed his sunglasses to reveal his red eyes, blinking a few times until it's a chocolate shade of brown.

All he was thinking about was Mitch's graceful body as he danced around the dinner table, taking utensils from shelves and transferring takeaway foods onto plates.

"I don't have edible food at home," Mitch has explained as they were walking down the streets.

Scott didn't know he meant it literally.

Scott also didn't know that Mitch planned to send him into a deep, deep sleep once they started tearing clothes off each other. One deep slumber where he would wake up dead.


	14. Fierce

"Won't you look at the world around us, honey," said Scott, gazing at the city lights of New York under him. "Tomorrow, this will all be ours."

The boy next to him didn't look convinced. "But Master, what if the plan fails?" He flinched as Scott turned around sharply, boring his eyes into him with a fierce stare.

"My apprentice, do you not have faith in me?" He questioned, stepping forward to invade Mitch's space, hiding a smirk as Mitch shrunk back.

"No, no, Master, I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean." Scott didn't even wait for the boy to finish. Instead, with a flick of his finger, the boy started to morph. "Since you're being a brat today, I guess you don't deserve your human form."

The cat, who was now perching on a rock, hissed at his Master, looking away in mock anger. Mitch could never be angry at his Master, no, he loved and trusted him so much.

Scott laughed. "Feisty," he muttered, turning back around to look at the concrete jungle beneath him again. "And to answer your question, kitten: even if we fail, we aren't the ones who will be suffering."


	15. Mysterious

Scott was the best security guard you could ever have for an apartment building. He was strong and bright, always there to lend a helping hand, and always willing to spark up a chat.

Well, mostly everyone.

He didn't know Mitch Grassi. He knew of him. The residents of the building had kindly warned him of the weird boy in the neighborhood, and Scott totally agreed with their statement. In these three months he had worked inside the building, he still hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him.

Scott was doing his final check of the building. He walked through the corridors, making sure that nothing was out of place and that everything was running normally. He turned a corner and stopped.

Mitch's door was ajar. Almost immediately he could feel worried vibes running through his guts. He swung open the door, "Mr. Grassi?" he asked, peeping into the room, and almost stepped back in horror.

Mitch's apartment looked nothing like a home you would see in New York. It looked like a dungeon.

There were weirdly-shaped bottles lines up on wooden tables in the center of the room, and mysterious liquids swirling around inside. A few candles dimly lit the room, casting long shadows on the walls.

Scott slowly moved his feet to investigate the glass cabinet at the far end of the room. He shivered as he saw the skulls behind the glass, the hollow holes in their eyes boring into him.

He knew right then that he shouldn't be here. Something told him that he had walked into a situation not even the law could protect him. He shouldn't have interfered.

Scott knew he was fucked when he turned around and saw the mysterious boy he had been so curious about standing right there by the door.

"Mr. Grassi!" he exclaimed, scrambling to find his words. "I saw your door opened and I wanted to see if you'r alright-" he stopped himself at the stern stare. "I should leave."

Scott tried moving forward, but realized he couldn't. There was a strong pull that was forcing him to stay exactly where he was, and fear spread through his entire body.

"Oh sweetie, you're not going anywhere,"  
Mitch said, closing the door behind him. Scott swallowed, and he found himself being pushed against the glass cabinet as Mitch stepped forward.

"Please don't kill me, I won't tell anyone, I swear, please," Scott begged, horror cutting through him as the boy approached him.

Mitch only rolled his eyes. "They always say that," he said. "It's funny, because, 5 minutes later they'll be begging for a whole different thing." He was so close now, Scott could smell his strong scent filling his nose, overwhelming his senses. He shivered at Mitch's dark statement.

"Scott, I won't kill you, however-" Mitch said, pulling at Scott's collar and bringing him closer. Scott gasped at the strength of Mitch's seemingly petite body. "I will torture you, bit by bit. I will strip you, layer by layer, until you're begging me to just kill you, to end your life; and then," Mitch bit harshly at Scott's neck. "You'll find your own sweet death."


End file.
